Shattered little mess
by opheliafrump
Summary: Summary - Post 5.07 Evony fan fiction, after her touching scene in the rain. Vex/Evony friendship. Some Lauren/OC. Multiple updates a week, so stay tuned!
1. Too much of your time

_Spoiler alert, if you haven't seen 5.07, this story will spoil you._

_Story followed the same structure as my old EVex fan fiction Behind Closed Door (if you wish, check that out), but Vex's obsession for Mark and Evony's old flame/invisible lover had pretty much sinked my ship. (BTW, I am going to add "that little asshole" overtime after I said the name Mark.) So, a little Eros/Evony flashback and some modern day Evony/daughter fiction? Please review if you like it._

* * *

_Knock knock. _Lauren heard a knock on the door. "Hi?" A brunette woman in her late 50s peeked her head into Lauren's office, "Dr. Lauren Lewis?"

"Yes?" Lauren replied.

"Hi, I am Heather," She put her hand out, "Heather Marquise."

"Marquise? I assumed you are related to Evony?" Lauren shook her hand, but at the same time was ready to defend herself.

"You are most certainly correct, Dr. Lewis," Heather smiled, "She is the reason I came."

"Like I said before, you can't rush science," Lauren said.

Heather shook her head, "I am the acting Morrigan."

"You are here to kill me?" Lauren reached under her table for the anesthesia needle.

Heather finished Lauren's statement. "Yada yada yada, If Evony stays human forever, then I can be the leader of the dark forever, yada yada yada. If I get a nickel every time someone says this to me, I will be funding the clinic myself." She rolled her shoulders.

"So, you are not here to melt me?" Lauren relaxed for a second.

"Don't worry. I am not going to melt you. I have never given birth." She saw confusion on Lauren's face and continued to explain, "A Leanan Sidhe only gains melting power when she is pregnant with her first fae child."

"Then, why are you here?" Lauren asked.

* * *

Another brunette walked into the Dal. All the dark fae bowed. "Jimmy Choo shoes, Louis Vuitton dress and Hermes handbag? What did I do to have the honour to meet the beautiful Tlahuicole?" Trick took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Not much. We heard the news. The ancients are back. The dark elders believe it's time to make it official," She turned around to the crowd, "Attention!"

"Isn't this Evony's big sister?" Vex would never shut his loud mouth, "Miracle."

"Oh, my dear Vex. I prefer Lisa now, just like Evony no longer going with Dawn. Miracle just sounds too much like a stripper name," She smiled, but Vex could feel she secretly gave him a death stare.

Bo entered the Dal with Dyson. They felt the tension and stood in the back of the bar.

"Tomorrow, a Thunder Duel will be held and new successor to the Morrigan will be named. Let the entertainment begin," Lisa laughed and left.

"Thunder duel?" Bo walked toward the bar table.

"It's the dark fae death match tradition. A new Morrigan is nominated by the elders and he or she would be challenged. Duels to the death," Dyson explained, "The winner becomes the next duelling nominee and the Morrigan when no one wants to challenge."

"Fun," Bo said it sarcastically.

"What did I miss?" Mark the little asshole walked out from the back room.

* * *

"So, here's how dark fae pick their leader. The elders have already named me to be the next Morrigan, but I am not ready. I haven't fed for twenty-eight years and I haven't battled since my old-school-style gathering. I know I will definitely die in the duel. This is the only time Evony needs me and I can't leave her. I can't die." Heather tried to not cry. "If you can turn Evony into fae by tomorrow, then it will be win-win for both Evony and me. A, Evony will be happy to get her power back. B, the Thunder Duel would be cancelled and I won't get brutally ripped into four pieces by a werewolf. C, when Evony is the Morrigan again, I don't have to stay here to deal with boring paperwork. D, I promise you that I will protect you and Evony won't kill you. E…"

Lauren stopped Heather before she could continue, "Sorry, I don't have the serum."

"Evony is living today because I have owned her since the day she turned human. Please don't let people kill her if I die tomorrow," Heather turned around, "Hope I didn't take up too much of your time."

= To be continued, if I get one review =


	2. Confidence

"How was your final attempt to avoid the duel?" Lisa asked. They were sitting at the two ends of a long dining table, enjoying breakfast. This used to be Evony's dining room, until Heather took over.

"Failed," Heather replied, "Lauren Lewis is a liar. I sent someone to search her home and lab last night. She had made nothing, but I know she definitely has the formula. I could sense it. I just don't have access to her data to reproduce the reverse serum."

"Have you tried using your _persuasion_ power?" Lisa asked.

"It wouldn't be helpful. Even if she started making the serum yesterday, it would be too late to fix Evony. I am definitely going to die."

"No you won't," Lisa laughed, "I know you are ready. You just need to take off your bracelets. Your rock cuffs have made you soft. Ironic, isn't it?"

"On a serious note, Lisa, please take care of Evony when I die," Heather begged.

"No. She is your mother! You will win the battle and take care of her yourself."

"She is your little sister too," Heather protested.

"I have no time for argument. The guests are coming in in the next hour. Finish your breakfast and get changed. You are not going to combat wearing sweatpants and hoodies," Heather shook her head.

* * *

It was the town's bar. It was a different time.

Vex, known as the man who trapped powerful fae, was sitting across Evony, who was known as Dawn. She used to be the lover of the god of love, until her sister stole her man.

Her eyes were swollen from crying. Her heart was broken. The only good thing that was left in her life had been stolen from her.

"The world's last Mesmer at your service, milady," Vex took Evony's hand and kissed it.

"I need your help," Evony said, "Eros had my daughter."

* * *

"You should come to the Dal sometimes." "Honoured to meet you!" "Pleasure to be here." "It is exciting." Trick was replying with standard greetings. For the past two hours, he was greeted by dozens of noble fae from both light and dark. The Thunder Duel was an open event.

Dyson and Mark were set up by Trick. They were bartending at the Dal and spent some alone time. Bo was Trick's plus one.

"Bo," Tamsin was there. She bit her lips.

"Tamsin," Bo grabbed her hands. Then there was awkward silent.

"Bo, I know I can't force you to love me, but…" Tamsin stole a kiss from Bo. Their kiss wasn't long as they were interrupted.

Everybody was slowly walking to the back hall. A duel stage was set up. Audience would be sitting down and enjoying the good food, excellent wine and entertaining fights. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and walked toward the first row.

Trick followed, but the Tlahuicole stopped him. "For your safety, old man," Lisa pointed Trick to a seat in the fifth row. He went to the back and sat alone. Then she went onto stage.

"Enjoying dark fae culture so far?" Vex set down next to Trick. Trick smiled and looked toward the stage.

"Thank you for coming here to celebrate the making of our new Morrigan. Please welcome our nominee, the acting Morrigan - Heather Marquise," Lisa announced. People clapped.

Heather came out from the backroom. Her slight grey hair was tied neatly as a bun. She was wearing jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, completely disapproved by the Tlahuicole. She carried a sword on her belt and a stone cuff bracelet.

"Challengers?" Lisa asked. People hesitated. They had not met Heather before and they didn't know what she could do. A dark elder's Redcap volunteered. _How hard could it be? She looked so old and tired. Sure, she shared last name with Evony, but that doesn't guarantee that she was as powerful._

"Duel to the death!" Lisa left the spot light, "May we begin."

He approached her with his double daggers, but she deflected the attack and knocked his daggers on the ground. He reached for the sword on Heather's belt but she grabbed his hand and twisted it. He kneed down on the floor to ease the pain on his shoulder, but she stomped on back of his knees and broke them. She knocked his head open brutally with her rock cuff and thrown him off stage. He died.

Her attack was clean and fast.

But, was that all she could do? Physical attack? What was her fae power?

_No fae power? She was an easy target. _Or so as everyone thought. Five other men stood up from the audience. After all, if they won, they could become the Morrigan.

"Much anticipation," Lisa smiled, "Challengers, please line up." A dark elder's godson was the first in line. He was a Basilisk, natural born killer.

_I will live. _"I haven't had a feed since Cliff Burton died, but I guess I can't go on a diet forever," Heather took off her rock cuff bracelets and dropped them on the floor. They were so heavy that they dented the floor. They bounded her power.

Heather took a deep breath and slowly changed her hair bun into a pony tail. The moment her hands touched her hair, the grey had turned back to black.

She took another deep breath. Her opponent had collapsed onto the floor, with his hands wrapped around his head, screaming. His childhood flooded his mind. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to play his violin.

She inhaled. The first three rows of the audience felt headache. They felt the need to paint, dance, sing and play music. They had to do something to commemorate this moment.

She exhaled. She kicked the violinist off the stage. She won.

She looked different. She no longer looked like a woman in her late fifty. It was like her body had gone through a time machine. She looked like she was in her early twenty.

She was the star tonight. No one could take their eyes off her. She was their muse.

No one noticed Vex. He shook his head slowly, "This is troublesome."

= To be continued. If you like it, review it. =


	3. Troubled

The f_lashback scene in this chapter happens before the flashback scene in the last chapter._

* * *

"He is still breathing, but I guess you did win this round," Lisa concluded, "Next challenger!" The four people in the line were ready to sneak back to their seats. "NO BACKSIES!" Lisa yelled.

Ten minutes later, Heather now looked no older than a seventeen year-old girl. She picked up the rock cuffs and put them on again. And her six challengers?

One had his head cracked open.

One cut off his own ear and started painting a picture of Heather on the carpet.

Four were ready to start a string quartet. At least, they played good classical music.

It was clear who won.

Vex explained, "She is at least triple-fold Evony's power, minus the melting."

Trick asked, "You said this is troublesome?"

"So, you know Eros and Psyche's love story?" Vex asked and Trick nodded his head. "That story was not really accurate. They never had a daughter. Heather, or by her original name Hedone, is Eros and Evony's daughter."

* * *

"Not only you are sleeping with my sister. You are bringing her to our home." Evony yelled.

He slapped her. Though her was the god of love, he was never very good with words.

"You bastard! We have a daughter!" Evony covered her face.

"I hate you! You are not my father!" Heather was no older than seven. She started punching him, but she was weak. He could barely feel it.

"Is everything okay?" Psyche walked into the room.

"It's all because of you!" Evony raised her hand. She would melt her sister.

"You hurt my mother," Heather grabbed a dagger and stabbed Psyche, "I will break your heart just like how you and Eros broke my mother's." She put her hand inside Psyche's chest and ripped out her heart. She knew exactly what she was doing. It wasn't a mistake. It wasn't child's play. She might be young, but her childhood was ripped away by her aunt. Her father was never around and her mother was crying every night. She was forced to grow up and stood by her mother side.

"_**HEDONE**_!" Evony and Eros said in unison. Rage flooded Eros's mind. He grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and flew out of the house.

* * *

"Hey," Heather sneaked past all the guards in the castle house and wondered into Evony's room, "It's been a long time. Sorry that I didn't see you sooner. Did you miss me?" Evony was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Vex texted me," Evony put down the book, "You won. You look so young. I am sure you have had a good feed."

"I had to stop feeding after six guys. I am sure you remember that last time I over fed, I turned back into a baby." Heather walked up to Evony. She planted a kiss on Evony's lips and hugged her closely.

"I didn't know you were such a hugger," Evony kissed Heather's forehead as she climbed onto bed, "You were a cute flying baby angel."

Heather wrapped her arms around Evony's waist, "I love you and I missed you so much. Sorry that I wasn't around. I have always thought that I would have more time to spend with you, so I didn't care enough. But when I heard your news, when I learnt that you have turned human, I realized you are not going to be here forever. At most fifty more years. I need to spend more time with my mother." Tear started running down Heather's face.

"Don't cry. You are making me want to cry too. Stupid human hormone," Tear started running down Evony's face too.

"I just really need to cry, right now," Heather took a test tube from her pocket and started collecting her own tear. When the tube was full, she plugged it with a wood stopper and put it back to her pocket. "I have officially inherit all the Morrigan's properties and your money is no longer frozen. You can leave your husband, or as Vex called him, the Monopoly man."

"It's okay, I don't mind keeping a low profile. This life is not too bad. I just hate being human."

Heather took two rings from her pocket. They were renaissance styled with ruby decoration. "Give me your hand." She put one of the ring on Evony's left pinky and she wore the other one on her right pinky, "These rings will transfer a tiny portion of my power to you. It will not make you fae again, but it will make you feel better and a little bit less human. It will slow down your aging by a tiny bit when I am finding a way to change you back," Heather buried her head in Evony's chest.

Evony petted her daughter's hair. "You know, hubby might be home any time soon."

"I will stay," Heather kissed Evony's cheek, "Not that he will realize I am here."

= To be continued. Your review makes my day. =


	4. A mid-winter night fever

_Didn't get any review from my last chapter... but I really need to empty my head before tomorrow's mid-season finale, so I rush-wrote this chapter. __OK, I am talking too much. Here, the chapter you have been waiting for._

* * *

Heather entered the Dal. She looked around, didn't find who she was looking for and decided to pick up the bass by the drum set. All the feeding she did yesterday had made her hyper. She did a quick bass line riff from Metallica's Orion.

Unfortunately she was interrupted. "We should start a band," Mark walked over and started hitting the drum set.

"I have seen more talented drummers," She put down the bass, "And that's some really bad pick up technique, you little shit."

"I don't think you are welcomed here," Vex didn't want Heather to mock his little asshole.

"If you can be here, then I can be. This is a neutral ground, isn't it?" Heather had shown more confidence, now that she was the Morrigan, "Don't worry, I am only looking for Tamsin. We were buddies in the old time and I heard she got reborn. I hope she still remember me."

"Remember who?" Tamsin walked in.

"Me," Heather hugged Tamsin, but poor little Tamtam felt uneasy. They silently walked out of the Dal.

"Sorry, not all my memory is present," She apologized, "but you were so cool at that duel thing yesterday! The only duel I had was a dance off to the death." She started jumping around.

"Sure, I know you are still young this life. I get it. I have gotten so much energy in me after my feedings yesterday and I too want to jump around, but I just can't deal with the new needy Tamsin bullshit. I need the old ruthless Tamsin back," Heather rolled her eyes.

"How about this?" Tamsin put on a serious face, but started laughing after five seconds.

"I have a job for you," Heather took her tear test-tube from her jacket and gave it to Tamsin, "Keep Bo Dennis and Detective Thornwood busy. I want Dr. Lewis to myself."

* * *

The love story of Eros and Psyche was quite different from the one children read from Greek mythology book. Psyche was not youngest or the most beautiful sister. Dawn was.

At the time, her two sisters, Psyche and Miracle had married. Dawn was the hidden treasure. Men travelled from afar to see her, but their strength or wealth were all inferior to her beauty, until one day, Eros came into her life. A fae so powerful that people worshiped him as god.

Artists were hired and Dawn was feeding off them. When the artists were released from Dawn's Leanan Sidhe grip, they continued to paint her face all over the city. The god of love saw one of the paintings and soon be amused by her beauty.

Eros was not a handsome man, but he had the power to m make people falling in love with each other. He didn't know what love felt like, but he was sure he liked what he saw in the art. So he started visiting her at night. He would watch her sleep. At first, he would bring flowers, gold, jewelry and small gifts. They made conversation, but he would not let her see his face. He wanted Dawn to fall in love with him first.

One night, they had finally crossed the line and they made love. He took her virginity and he gave her a child. It would have been a happy ending, but it was a time when illegitimate child was frown upon. Dawn's father was disappointed in her and had kicked her out. She was humiliated. Everyone knew her face, who she was and what she had done.

Eros found out and he took her back to his house. He had finally showed her his face.

He was a hideous beast. He had the face of a surrealism painting, if Picasso was born several thousand years earlier. He barely had any lips. His teeth was crooked. His eyes were small, but the distance between his eyes were wide. He only had one eyebrows across his face joining his descending hairline.

But looks didn't matter, when ones were in love.

Months later, they had a daughter. Fortunately, the baby was blessed with the look of her mother and the power of both her parents. They named her Hedone, meaning enjoyment and pleasure. They wanted their daughter to enjoy life.

At the celebration of Hedone's birth, a party was held. Dawn's parents and her two sisters were invited. The dark didn't hold grudges.

That was the turning point.

If a person was destined to have two sisters - one good, one bad, then for Dawn, Miracle was the good one and Psyche was the bad one. As the oldest sister, Miracle was always the one with the maternal instinct. She loved and nurtured Dawn. As the middle child, Psyche never got what she wanted. She was a doormat. She liked to be used because otherwise, nobody would notice her - the classic boyfriend stealer, always pretending to be helpless. She would do anything to make sure people would like her, especially her almost-brother-in-law.

Psyche started showing up at Eros's house for dinner.

She always had reasons to stay the night.

When her husband _mysteriously_ died, she ran right into Eros's arms, crying. He fell for her. Yes, men liked girls who were weak like Psyche, not girls who had a personality like Dawn.

Was Psyche really in love with Eros? Nobody knew. Did she even like Eros? She liked the money. She liked the lifestyle. Honestly, who wouldn't want a flying boyfriend? She wanted Dawn's life and she got it. She was such a _lovely_ person, such a victim, who would suspect she was the other woman?

From that day onward, Dawn was replaced by Psyche on every literature and art piece inspired by her love with Eros. It was as if she never existed.

Nobody remembered Dawn. They only remembered Eros and Psyche.

* * *

"So, that's how Evony felt in love with Eros and how Eros felt in love with Psyche," Heather started tearing up. She used her left index finger to wipe the tear off her eyes.

"Interesting story," It was not enough to convince Lauren that Evony was not all bad.

"You got something on your eyes. Let me get it for you," Lauren closed her eyes and Heather carefully touched both the eyelids with her tear-covered finger. She sealed the spell with a kiss, "Sorry, just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." She lied.

Lauren opened her eyes. "It's okay," _What was that tingling feel?_ Lauren thought. Why did she suddenly get a fever?

"So, I assume you already knew my purpose here?" Lauren nodded, "I really want to help my mother. Can you help me?"

* * *

Inside Bo and Tamsin's apartment, three bodies were tangled up on the bed.

It wasn't a usual threesome. Bo was not the centre of attention.

Tamsin was.

She kissed Dyson.

And she kissed Bo.

In her last life, she could at last, feel loved. Loved by everyone she wanted.

She was riding on Dyson while making out with Bo.

She had only been to Hell, so she didn't know what Heaven was like. If she had to make a guess, this would be it.

"I love you," Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear.

"I love you too," Dyson whispered into her other ear.

= To be continued =

_I won't be updating until after Sunday night. If I like any storyline in the mid-season finale, I will integrate it with chapter 5. If the episode sucks, or worse, Evony die in the episode, when I am probably not going to continue._

_BTW, I have also posted a new oneshot Evony-Vex fan fiction - Vision. Check it out._


	5. FALLINLOVE2NITE

_Wow, Sunday night was quite a mid-season finale. Too bad that there was no Evony. No news about when the second half final season is returning. :( I hope Mark dies and Tamsin lives._

* * *

"Is the air condition broken? It's getting hot in here," Heather took off her motorcycle leather jacket, revealing her tank top, breasts that were considered too mature for a teenage girl and the scars on both her upper arms and her back. The fading scars on her back were whip marks and they were very old. The scars on her arms were claw marks from some beast, newer than the whip marks, but still old.

_Did Evony do this? What a cruel mother! _Lauren thought. _I have done the right choice taking away her power._ "How did you get these scars?" She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she used her fingers to trace the claw marks on Heather's right arm.

Heather grabbed Lauren's hand, "The marks on my arms, I got it in The Gathering. I was duelling with a druk, thunder dragon underfae, sent by the light. My talent gifting power wasn't exactly useful, so I had to kill the beast with the brute force method."

"And the whip mark on your back?" As much as Lauren wanted to dismiss the fact, Bo's touch was like viagra, purely physical - it relaxed her and made her wanted to have sex. Was it what love felt like? No, at least not at first. Bo's touch was like love at first sight. The spark.

Bo was like the sex and Heather was like the cuddling after sex.

Heather's touch was different. It was warm. It tickled. It tickled Lauren's heart. It felt like the first kiss from the first girl she dated in high school. It wasn't sexual tension.

It felt like, in love.

"Those?" Heather teased, "I can assure you I didn't got them from S&amp;M."

* * *

It took Evony and Vex three years to track down Eros. Every time they were getting close, Eros would move to another place. When they finally found him, he was hiding Heather in a cabin in the woods. Heather was sitting on the floor, chained up, bleeding, but she wasn't crying. Three days after Eros locked up Heather, she promised herself that she would not cry for the people she hated again. She would only cry for the people she loved.

"Hedone," Evony dropped the wooden box she was carrying on her back and ran towards her child. Why would the man she once loved torture their daughter? If she was the one who melt Psyche, would she be sitting on the floor, bleeding? "Where is Eros?" She asked. She knew Heather was the only one who could see him when he didn't want to be seen.

"Out hunting," Heather said it briefly, "Quick, release me." She was a surviver.

"Bloody hell, this is horrible," Vex had seen a lot, but he still questioned, _who would torture a helpless little girl? Sure, the girl killed her aunt, but really? Beating up his daughter because she killed his lover? Cheating bastard. _He broke the chains with his axe.

Suddenly they heard a growl and a bang on the door. The monster was back.

Before they knew what was going on, Vex's axe were knocked out of his hand and Evony was on the floor. "NO! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HURT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" Heather screamed and grabbed onto the invisible figure. The adrenaline rush had made her strong. She temporarily stopped Eros from moving. She bit him with her sharp teeth and Eros appeared as a transparent figure.

"Vex, NOW!" Evony had run through this in her head and with Vex over a hundred times. She picked up the box she brought and opened it. On the bottom of the box, there was a mark, a magic symbol drew with Evony's blood.

Vex mesmerized Eros and made him walk to the box. A small tornado appeared and sucked Eros inside. Evony quickly closed the box and sealed it by drawing another magic symbol with her blood.

"It's over," Evony exclaimed, "It's finally over."

_Eros would never hurt anyone again. _Heather crawled to Evony. "Mother," Tear ran down her face. She missed the smell of her mother's hair. She missed the sound of her mother's voice. She missed the touch of her mother's fingers.

"My baby, don't cry," Evony picked Heather up from the floor, "Let's leave this dreadful place and go home." She kissed her precious girl.

"Home? There is no home," Home was an abstract concept. The physical home Heather remembered was the place where Eros would hit Evony and sleep with her aunt. It was a place she slept, but it was not a real home.

"Oh silly, being with you, everywhere is home," Evony planted another kiss on Heather.

Vex picked up the box and they walked out.

* * *

"Eros had been locked up under the trapping spell for thousands years," Heather explained, "And when the Light Fae headquarter got bombed five years ago, Evony made a decision. She knows that if she dies, the spell will be broken, Eros will walk free and kill me. So, she got Lambert to build the electrical lock system over the box. If she hadn't been turned human, Eros would have still been locked in the box during the power outage. Therefore, it really is your fault that your assistant died."

The science part of story no longer interested Lauren. She was already under the love spell.

"I feel like I have been talking a lot," Heather stuck her tongue out, "I should probably go back to my duties. Have a great evening, Dr. Lewis." She knew she had Lauren's attention. She hopped off the chair and slowly walked towards the door.

"Bring Evony here tomorrow, I think I have made some progress in the past couple days," It broke Lauren, finally.

* * *

"I love you, Tamsin," Bo kissed Tamsin.

"I love Tamsin too!" Dyson protested, pushed Bo away and kissed Tamsin as well.

"Awww, don't fight, I love you two," Tamsin walked into the Dal with Bo in her left arm and Dyson in her right.

"I love your hair. They are so blond, smooth and shiny." "I love your eyes. They are so blue, like the ocean." "I like your lips. They are so soft and kissable." "I like your ears." "I like your nose." "I love your..."

"What is wrong with them?" Mark the little shit asked, "They are so lovey dovey."

"I don't know," Trick polished a wine glass and put it back onto the rack, "They do seem strange."

"I am so in love. I am so happy," Tamsin smiled and exclaimed, "Do you want to be in love too?" Tamsin asked the little asshole.

"Sure," Mark the stupid teen walked toward Tamsin. She took a test tube out from her pocket, put two drops of the liquid over his eyes and kissed him.

"Oh, Tamsin," Mark the little bastard started kissing the girl his father just had sex with, "Did I ever tell you I love you? If I haven't, then now I am telling you I love you. I LOVE YOU."

Vex, walking out from the backroom with a bucket of washed dishes, was surprised by what he just saw. His lover boy kissing Tamsin, "Why is Mark kissing Tamsin?" He said in a calm voice, hiding his jealousy.

"Tamsin just placed two drops of the liquid over Mark's eyes and then they started making out," It happened too quickly. Trick was not ready to react.

"Tamsin, GIVE!" Vex demanded. Tamsin passed him the half empty test tube.

"Do you know what this is?" Vex asked the rhetorical question and Trick shook his head. "This is Heather's tear. It's a love potion," Vex half-screamed-half-explained, "She is Eros's daughter. This is the second way she feed. She makes people falling in love."

"How do we fix this?" Trick rose his eyebrows, disgusted by the things happening in his bar. Tamsin was sitting on one of the tables and six hands and six lips were sharing her body. The dark fae leader did this to the light fae leader's granddaughter. This meant war.

"We have to find Heather, and I know exactly what she wants and where she is," Vex poured the remaining tears down the drain.

= To be continued =

_Vex is finally the hero for once. Thanks for reviewing the last couple chapters. Reviewing, following and favouriting are greatly appreciated. XOXO._


	6. Confrontation

_Not a very long chapter._

* * *

"I am so excited," Evony sat down on the surgery bench.

"I am going to inject you with this syringe and it should take effect within half an hour," Lauren explained, "And then you will be all fae again."

"Thank you so much for saving my mother," Heather placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders and Lauren shivered.

She got a cotton ball of alcohol and prepared Evony for the shot.

"Wait! Stop!" Vex broke into the clinic and got control of Lauren's hand. He forced Evony to point a scalpel against her neck.

"VEX!" Heather screamed.

"Don't try anything, Heather. My hands are faster than your punch," Vex said hostilely.

"What are you doing, Vex? Heather wants me to help Evony," Lauren asked, as she shot the serum into the sink involuntarily.

"You are under a love spell," He made Lauren turn on the water and the serum was gone, "So are these three. Heather is forcing you to love her. You are just confused." He released the grip of Lauren but kept Evony hostage.

"No, I am not. I am just helping a friend," Lauren blushed like a little girl, "Don't worry, Heather. I will make the serum again."

"Ya, we all love Tamsin," Bo, Dyson and Mark the little shit said in unison.

"What you are feeling is not real!" Vex rolled his eyes.

"What they feel are real. They might be under a spell, but the is real love," Heather said.

"Oh, my dear virgin Morrigan," Vex blabbed, "What ironic! You are the daughter of love and yet you have no idea what love is."

"Oh no, you can't be more wrong. First of all, Eros was not the god of love. He was a wife beater and a child abuser. He was never a father to me, so don't you call me the daughter of love" Heather laughed, "Secondly, I feed by manipulating love. I know what love is. I know what love feels like. I just don't believe in love and I never want to ever fall in love."

"Fix them," Vex blackmailed, "Or Evony dies."

"Have you not watch A Mid-Summer Night Dream? Can't you just use my tears to fix them? I am sure Tamsin has some left," Heather said, "Just put the love potion on their eyes and make them kiss the right person."

"It's kind of complicated," Tamsin lagged.

"I already destroyed the potion." Vex slowly said, "Also, Bo loves both Dyson and Lauren and I'm not sure who Mark loves yet."

"That's why you sabotage Heather's plan and make her to fix them? You have a little crush on teen wolf?" Evony said it sarcastically.

"Shut up," Vex yelled.

"Fix my friends and family," Trick the Ash stood up to the Morrigan.

"No reason to be mad. My request is simple - Fix my mother." Heather said, "Don't you guys have more serious big-bad to fight? I am merely a distraction. If we are a TV show, I am just a 'fae of the week' character with a maximum one episode arc."

"Fix them!"

"Fine… Release Evony," Heather said to Vex.

"No."

"I need Evony's help," Heather narrowed her eyes and Vex released his grip.

She grabbed Evony and kissed her on the lips.

"Incest?" Trick asked.

"I need the kiss on the lips with the person I love the most. Doesn't say it has to be romantic love, friendly or motherly love," A purple heartsease flower grew from her hair.

She picked the flower and swiped it quickly on Lauren's, Bo's, Dyson's and Mark's eyes, followed by a few _Oh_, _Ah_ and _What did I do?_

Bo looked at Lauren the way she was looking at Tamsin five seconds ago. Horrible feeling flooded Tamsin's head again. "Bo," She said softly and left the clinic.

"And now, a relief of my anger," Heather punched Vex in the face. She then turned around and passed Trick a death stare, "I hate you."

"You were harming my granddaughter," Trick said calmly, "and my friends."

"Tamsin is the one who spelled her, not me. Besides, she is a succubus. She is going to fuck someone," Heather laughed, "My tears and Tamsin are just giving her a tiny push. Keeping her busy when Lauren is fixing Evony.."

"Trickery will not work. Lauren will fix Evony as she pleases," Trick demanded.

"Well then, I will follow you _everywhere_ you go, until you help me," Heather talked towards Trick, "_EVERYWHERE_."

= To Be Continued… =


	7. Great Grandma Zee

_Just the 5.08 storyline from Heather's POV. Short one._

* * *

"Hey, fix Evony." Sitting on the bar table, Heather said to Lauren and was ignored.

"Fix Evony," Heather said to Dyson and was ignored again.

"Fix my mother," Heather said to Trick and was ignored the third time.

"What did Evony ever do to you that you had to break her?" Heather went back to Lauren.

"What are you? A broken record?" Vex asked without noticing what was painted on Heather's T-shirt.

"I am, that's why I bought this broken record T-shirt," Heather said sarcastically.

"Heather is actually pretty pleasant to have around. She mixes drinks, does my laundry, fixes broken appliances and mops the floor," Trick explained, "And there is a talk of fixing the roof tomorrow."

"If I have to stay here to bother Trick, I have to make the place enjoyable," Heather made excuses. After all, it's more fun to do hands-on work than paperwork.

"See, manipulator of feelings, just half a day and she already won you over. She will be making you feel guilty about keeping Evony human soon," Vex did not trust Evony's daughter.

"Are you saying I am trying to trick Trick by being nice?" Heather narrowed her eyes, "Have you considered that I am just a nice person who enjoys taking extra responsibility?"

"Hey, these were in the mail slot," Bo came into the Dal with a stack of party invitation.

Everybody except Vex and Mark received an invitation. It worried Heather because her invitation said _Hedone_. The only people who knew about her real identity were everyone in this room, her mother and her aunt.

* * *

H eather and Trick had arrived before the "gang" did. Apparently the time on their invitation was listed half an hour before Bo's. They were amazed by how many Fae were attending. Of course, it was a small private party, comparing to the Thunder Duel party, but it was fancier. No random thugs. People were more well-dressed.

Trick was quickly surrounded by some beautiful ladies and Heather decided to leave him alone. She went to the bar table. _Drink of prophecy? Nope. _Heather thought. She grabbed a simple glass of white champagne.

"Hedone, aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Someone asked.

"If you know me by that name, then you must be the host, the Zeus they have been talking about," Heather had turned into attack mode, "Go away. Ancients are not my friends." She had the scars under her stole to prove it.

"Relax. We are family," Zee smiled, "Eros was my grandson and that makes me your great grandmother."

"Eros was not my father. The only family I have is my mother and my aunt, so I advice you to leave me alone," Heather refused to admit that having a bad ass GGM was pretty cool and her past experience had taught her not to trust that side of the family. "And my name is not Hedone. It's Heather."

"Heather, you are wasting your full potential here. Join me. We can very much use your power for the upcoming battle against Hades," Zee proposed, "Right after we find you a Fae sperm donor on FaeDate. Possibly a Liderc." Of course, just like any concern great granny, all she wanted was Heather to get pregnant and gain melting power.

"Really? Haha. No." Heather turned down the offer. Sex was the last things she wanted, especially after the things her uncles did to her when she was held captive by Eros.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered. Bo had arrived.

"Your guest of honour has arrived and I suppose you have more important business to attend," It was true. Zee walked away.

* * *

Trick brought up the most important question after the lengthy discussion of the Nyx and a magic box. "Where is it now?"

"It's in the clubhouse," Bo turned to the door.

"Wait," Someone stopped her. Bo turned around and saw nothing, but the weird noise Bo had been hearing had stopped. It sounded like someone was banging his or her shoes against a leg of the wooden table while sitting on the table.

"Hey, Bo," Heather cheerfully said and came out from the dark. She was invisible during the whole time Trick was talking to Bo.

"You have been lurking?" Bo asked.

"Nan, just playing with my power for no reason while eavesdropping," She took off one of her rock cuffs, "There, take this."

"Why?" Bo questioned.

"I am half-ancient. If Eros was really a god, I would have been a demigod. I am sure you remembered my feeding habit during the Thunder Duel. My power is not very controllable. Especially if one day I decide to have a child, I might feed off and melt thousands of people. So, my grandmother from my mother's side made these for me when I turned sixteen. They bound my power and bring down my need for feeding. It might be a good idea to make Iris wear this before she destroy the whole world."

Bo nodded to show that she understood and accepted the cuff bracelet.

"The ancient might be powerful, but they all share one weakness," Heather advised, "Only family can destroy them."

"Okay," It reminded Bo of something she heard before.

Heather asserted her position, "Trust me. I killed Himeros and Anteros."

= To Be Continued… =

_Not too inspired due to the lack of Evony and her Leanan Sidhe power on 5.08, so I am taking a break until Lost Girl returns. Cheers._


	8. Tired

_Have been uninspired lately. I wish continuing this fan fiction before Lost Girl 5.09 comes back will trigger the writing part of my brain. (They already done filming everything last year, why are they being such an a-hole and not show us the rest of the season?)_

_This chapter is either creepy or sweet (OK, mostly creepy). You've been warned._

* * *

A window slam had awakened Evony. Was it wind? She thought she closed the window before she went to bed. Was it just a dream? She opened her eyes and saw the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Not that she was complaining, her rich husband was not here again.

She felt something, or someone, climbed into her bed. She knew it was not her puppies.

She felt an arm wrapped around her waist. The feeling was familiar.

"Sure, always shows up unannounced, and why not break in through the windows too?" She whispered the rhetorical question.

"Front door was locked," Heather said.

"Playing with fire again?" She smelled charcoal on Heather's clothes, "My little arsonist."

"Just because I like setting stuff on fire, doesn't mean I am an arsonist," Heather defended herself with a tired voice, "If you are afraid that the smell is going to rub off on your bed sheet, I can get changed. I am just so tired. I just want to rest."

Evony placed her hand in her daughter's hair. "I am not bitching about it. Marie is going to wash all the sheets tomorrow morning anyway."

Her dogs barked, "Bella and Jack must have smelled you. Go grab a bath, baby, or they will be barking all night long."

"No," Heather said in a kiddish voice, "I will melt if I touch water."

"Bath," Evony said in a motherly voice.

"Too lazy," Heather whined.

"I will bathe you," Evony said in her laughing voice.

"Aren't I too old for that?" Heather laughed.

"A child is never too old to receive a bath from her mother," Evony replied.

"Creepy. Fine, I will take a bath on my own," Heather marched into the bathroom and started filling the tub while she striped. Minutes later, she was enjoying warm water massaging her aching muscles. It's been a long day.

"How did you get that bruise on your arm?" Evony entered the bathroom.

"I'm naked, mother," Heather covered her private.

"Com'on I have seen it all. Remember I used to give you bath when you were a child," Evony ensured her daughter that it was nothing weird. She tossed a hand towel into the water and Heather covered herself.

"I was five," Heather protested.

"Feed a few more times and you can turn back to five," Evony put some shampoo on her hand and then she dug her fingers into Heather's thick black hair.

It's comforting. "It's a long day," Heather looked at the bruise on her arm, "I accidentally slammed my arm against a door." She didn't want Evony to see it. Tonight, she had battled five dark fae who had a history with Evony and would like to take her human life. She didn't want to kill, but she needed to fae-up to protect her mother, the person she cared the most. She melted them and then she burned their clothes.

She lied when she told Lauren that she couldn't melt people.

She wasn't honest with her mother. She had secrets. She had never told her mother what her father and her uncles did to her when she was captured. She never told her mother about the surprise visitors on her fifteen's birthday and what she did to them.

"So, the Ancients are back," Evony broke the silent, "I heard they asked you to join them."

"_Trick_," Heather mumbled to herself, "I am not going to be on their side. I am not taking Bo's side either. I am only on your side."

Heather finished her bath, dried her hair and climbed back into bed with Evony. She wrapped her arm around Evony's waist and resumed the same position before the bath.

"Mother, I hate to admit this," Heather opened her mouth, "But... I am afraid."

"Why?" She had always considered her daughter to be fearless.

"I'm afraid of the future. A war is brewing and there is no doubt I would be dragged into it. What happens to you if I die? Who is going to protect you and take care of you?" Heather asked, "Aunt Lisa is fine, but she is too busy to her work."

"I took care of myself before I have you back into my life. I will do just fine," Evony smiled. "Besides, if they destroy the whole world, we all die together."

"You lost your power. You are just a human," Heather held Evony even tighter. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

"Sleep, baby, I will be fine," Evony kissed Heather's forehead.

= To Be Continued… =


	9. Dying

_I know my last update is over a year ago. I probably don't have a single reader, but I will finish this. I will be posting one chapter per night (or two) until I finish the story. This really short chapter has two main acts, one takes place after 5.09 and the other takes place after 5.11._

* * *

"You can have your cuff back. You can also have Nyx's bracelet," Bo showed up at Heather's office. She dropped off the cuff on the desk, "I didn't get a chance to let her put either of them on. She was out of control, turning everything into ashes. I had to kill her," Bo started mumbling, "Just like we had to kill Eros."

"You really think you killed Eros?" Heather rose her eyebrows.

"Yes, technically Zeus's thunder did. Lauren threw an axe and led the thunder to strike him," Bo explained.

"No, you didn't. I did," Heather put in her cuff bracelet, "You stunted him, but he was alive. He paid me a visit during that stormy night. He tried to kill me, but he failed. I was prepared. I killed my father."

Bo looked at Heather with disbelief, "You kill your own father?"

"So, me killing my own father is not okay and you killing my father is okay? That's double standard," Heather put Nyx's bracelet in her drawer, "He was my father by blood, but he was not _my father_. He was a monster and it would be better if he is not alive."

Bo turned around and headed for the door.

"I heard that Papa Hades is here. Happy family reunion," Heather said sarcastically.

* * *

"So, you are dying?" Heather asked. Evony nodded her head and Heather asked another question, "How much time do you have left?"

"I don't know," Evony said, "Something something nuclear DNA damage something. I wasn't paying attention. Lauren was surprised how I was still alive. She said I would die if she turned back to fae. It's probably a curse from Arianrhod."

"If this is a curse from Arianrhod, I will find her and kill her," Heather punched her fist at the table. She knew there was one person who could help, but it would not be worth it. The price would be too high. Karma was a bitch.

"Like Hades said, I had two choices. I had to give up or fight like hell. I am definitely not taking the first option," Evony faked a smug smile. She was scared and impatient. She knew Hades was her last hope.

"You met Hades?" Heather immediately grabbed her mother's hand.

"Yes. Bo said he had this magic handprint, but Hades said it only works on fae," Evony shrugged.

_Well, then why didn't Lauren turn you into fae and have Hades immediately put his handprint on you? _Heather asked in her inner voice, knowing that would be the worst idea.

"I need some time alone," Heather squeezed Evony's hand and let it go.

"Don't leave me," Evony begged. All she really wanted now was more time with her daughter. Maybe being human had made her soft, or she had always been in this codependent relationship with her daughter. She didn't know. She thought she was strong enough to face this.

"I will be back," She left a kiss on her mother's lips and went to the door.

* * *

"ZEE!" Heather went to Zee and Heratio skyline penthouse.

"There is no use. They are not home," Hades appeared out of nowhere, "They are hiding."

"What do you want from me?" Heather asked.

"Nothing," Hades laughed, "You fulfilled your end of the bargain, kind of. She wasn't the one I requested, but I am quite satisfied with your choice."

"You know clearly that I would give my life for my mother's," There was no emotion in Heather's eyes, "I am here to make a deal."

"I don't want any deal with you. I don't need any. I already have the daughter I wanted," Hades grinned, "You know, if you had fulfilled your payment the way I asked for, then your mother wouldn't have turned human by the good doctor and dying. Karma is a bitch, isn't she?"

"She is," Heather felt anger brewing inside her. Could this be her fault? No.

= To Be Continued… =


	10. Apologies

_FrenChi, thank you so much to the review. I can't tell you how much this means for me._

_This chapter takes place between 5.13 and 5.14. I hated how there was no Trick funeral episode. So, here's a snippet of a scene during the service._

* * *

"I am sorry," Heather put down a single daffodil in front of Trick's picture and a bundle of roses in front of Aife. The service was held at the Dal, "My mother wanted to pay her respect too, but I didn't let her come. Too many enemy would be here." Heather looked around and confirmed that her prediction was correct.

Bo looked at Heather with guilt and sorrow in her eyes. Her father had killed her mother and grandfather. If she didn't set Hades free, maybe Trick would be serving drinks in the Dal like any other day.

"I don't do regrets, but I do admit the wrong I have done," She cleared her throat, "Trick and Aife died because of something I have done and selfish choices I have made."

Mark that little shit pushed Heather against the wall and grabbed her by her wrist, "Kid, are you sure you would like to battle the Morrigan inside the Dal in front of both Light and Dark fae? I am not going to hesitate to kill you in front of them."

Dyson and Vex grabbed Mark and made him let go of Heather.

"What have you done?" Bo knew all ancients were up to no good.

"I can tell you everything, but promise me that you will not tell my mother," Heather waited for Bo to nod her head. She led Bo, Tamsin and Lauren into Trick's private study. She locked the door and sat down on the couch, "I died."

"You died? How are you still here?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Tamsin died many times and got reborn and your friend Kenzi died and was brought back by you. Bringing people back from the dead is hard, but not impossible," Heather said, "Especially when your great great uncle is Hades."

Heather continued, "On my fifteenth birthday, my two uncles, Anteros and Himeros, paid me a visit. They raped me, just like they did when I was an innocent child, jailed by my own father. Incest was relatively common back in the days and they needed to create a more powerful generation of ancients. Instead of having their bastard child, I cut out my own uterus. I lost a lot of blood and I died. I went to hell and I met Hades and he promised to bring me back to life, as long as I owe him a favour. I said yes."

"You were raped?" Tamsin grabbed Heather's hand.

"I was, many times, but that was not the point of my story. When I came back to life, I stole the three godly weapons from my uncles and father. They were made of the same metal as the Aegis Shield. I went to Hephaestus and he forged me this pair of daggers. Then I found my uncles and I killed them," Heather took the daggers out. They were hidden in her boots.

"On the day I passed my dawning, I got a card from Hades, demanding I send my mother to hell. I knew exactly what his plan was. He wanted an heir, a child. He would have taken me if I still could bear children. I knew if I sent my mother, I would never see her again, so I went to the dark fae dungeon and I sent Aife instead. I didn't know who she was, but she was locked up for so long, she lost her mind. Hades seemed to be happy with the arrangement and never bothered me again," Heather put her hand on her chest, "If I hadn't sent Aife to hell, Hades would never have you and you would need have set him free from Hell. So, ultimately, it was my fault that Trick and Aife died. For this, I am truly sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. Hades is a very bad man. He would have achieved his goal without your interference," Bo touched Heather's shoulder and looked at Tamsin, "He raped Tamsin and now Tamsin is carrying his child."

"That bastard," Heather stood up from the couch.

"Don't," Bo stopped her, "There was enough bloodshed for this past week already."

Another wave of nausea hit Tamsin and she ran into the bathroom.

Heather waited until Tamsin was out of earshot. She whispered into Lauren's ear, "I don't think I would ever say this, but I am now less angry that you take away the power from my mother, or she would be the one bearing Hades' child right now. I am sure of that." Heather knew she was a bad person saying that, but she couldn't help how she felt about this.

"Speaking of weapon, Hephaestus forged me a horseshoe from Aegis Shield. Any idea how this works?" Bo gave the horseshoe to Heather.

"I don't know," Heather looked at it and gave it back to Bo, "Hephaestus only forges weapon unique to the person. If he made you this horseshoe, then only you can wield it and use it at its full potential."

"We think this might be related to the Pyrippus," Bo looked at the chunk of metal again.

"Maybe. Anyway, I am going to step out. I have to handle a few things before the war comes," Heather put the daggers back into her boots, "Bo, remember this, Eros might be my father by blood, but he was not _a father _to me. Same for you and Hades. Do not hesitate when the moment is right."

= To Be Continued… =


	11. Rise

_Thanks again for reviewing, FrenChi._

_This chapter is a minor rewrite of the 5.15 and 5.16, so Heather is actually more integrated with the plot. This one is a bit longer. I am hoping to post another chapter on Saturday morning and the final one Sunday night._

_For best reading experience, I recommend re-watching episode the last two episodes first, then use a lot of imagination on how my plot fits in._

* * *

Heather was at Evony's benefit when Bo and Kenzi came in and asked to see Lou Ann. Heather had encountered Lou Ann before. She was the one who told Lou Ann that she sent Aife to hell and that Hades probably wanted Aife to bear his child. Heather didn't speak up at the time. She had turned invisible because as much as she would like to spend time with Evony, she hated socializing with her filthy rich human socialite. Yes yes, she was a Leanan Sidhe and going to party was best way to mangle and meet artists, but she was never truly a fan.

When she heard that Tamsin had been kidnapped by Hades, she knew she had to do something. She knew she was not at fault, but she couldn't help to feel partly responsible to bad things that had happened recently. Besides, Heather and Tamsin were friend in Tamsin's past life.

She waited for Bo and Kenzi to head to the horse ranch, then she led Evony to her study.

"Mother," Heather knitted her eyebrows.

"What is bothering you?" Evony said in her motherly tone. She was never this soft to Massimo. She was always different with Heather.

"I have to go," Heather took a deep breath, "I need to help 'the Bo gang' with this Hades business. I know this is probably a bad idea. I might never see you again, but this is my responsibility because... I am the Morrigan and it is my duty to protect my people." She couldn't tell her mother about her old deal with Hades because she would never tell her mother what her uncles did to her. She would die with the secret.

"Then go," Evony smiled kindly, "You know, I've once helped them to kill my own son when he was out of control, even after Lauren turned me human. He was my responsibility because I made him a monster and I was the Morrigan."

Heather gave Evony a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips. She took off both her cuffs and left them on Evony's table. She took out one of the daggers from her boot, "This might shield you from trouble." Heather put the dagger on Evony's hand. Forged from the same metal as the Aegis Shield, this would save Evony and her housemaids the power of the Ancients.

"Are you sure?" Evony didn't know the full history, but she knew that this was a "gift" from Hephaestus and Heather had always kept them in a safe place. She wouldn't have carried them around unless she believed this was truly the end of the world.

"Where I am going, one dagger would have been enough," Heather showed Evony that the other dagger was safely tugged away in her boot.

After the emotional farewell with her mother, Heather went to The Dal to look for Bo, but she wasn't there. She saw the elders of both light and dark arguing. _This is idiotic and meaningless._ She thought to herself. She knew she was not powerful to defeat Hades. None of these elders would be powerful to defeat him, not even when they combined all powers. Only Bo could do it, Hades' own fresh and blood.

She would not be able to kill Hades, but maybe she could save Tamsin. She rushed over to Zee's apartment. There, she saw Tamsin locked up, crying, at the corner of something she would describe as a cage.

"Tamsin," Heather walked over. She tried to break the lock and chain with her dagger, but they seemed to be enchanted, "Do you know where the key is?"

"Heather!" Tamsin stood up, "Hades has the key."

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. There was nothing she could do.

"I feel fine, but Hades cut my wings," Tamsin said.

Maybe she could fly Tamsin out of here if she could figure out the lock and chain. No, Tamsin, the baby and her would be too heavy for her. Unless...

"_Deja vu?_" Hades appeared out of no where.

"You are a beast," Heather pointed the dagger at Hades. He avoided the dagger and grabbed Heather by her arms. She used the chance to feed off him.

"Trying to melt me?" However, instead of him turning into a puddle, he took control, "You know I am a very talented guy." He forced his energy into her body instead. She turned smaller and smaller until she was reduced to a two-year-old child. He let go of the little girl, "Dear little Hedone, you have always had a small appetite."

Heather sat on the floor and looked up at him. That was exactly what she planned. She grabbed her dagger, turned invisible and climbed into Tamsin's cage.

"You can run and you can hide, but there is no escape," Hades didn't care. At this point, she could do no harm to his plan.

Her body might have turned small, but her mind was still an adult. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and squeezed it to express support to her situation, but she stayed invisible and didn't speak a single word. She stayed with Tamsin the whole time and Tamsin would wrap her arm around the now-little invisible child when Hades was not around. Heather knew she couldn't help Tamsin until the door was unlocked, but moral support could be just as sufficient at this moment.

Heather had spent hours in the cage, until Bo came in and sucked chi from Tamsin, leaving her unconscious. She shook Tamsin, but it did nothing. Her life force needed to recover naturally. When Tamsin woke up, she took out a key from her mouth, secretly passed to her by Bo, and unlocked the gate.

Heather strapped the dagger to her back. Forget about her pants and boots, with her tiny figure, her tank top was more like a dress now. She spread her wings. Her wings were still the same size and with her reduced body weight, she could carry Tamsin.

They flew over the dead city. Was this how the end of the world looked like?

"Over there!" Tamsin pointed and Heather flew towards that direction. She landed lightly, with both her arms and legs still wrapping around Tamsin, like she was given a piggyback ride. She collapsed her wings back into her body as Tamsin walked towards the policemen and the truck.

"I knew you guys didn't like me on the force, but this is a little extreme, don't ya think?" Tamsin said, "Your shifts up." She opened the truck door and walked in.

"What's up motherfae-ers," Tamsin said hi, as Heather sat down on Vex's bed. She closed her eyes and had quickly fallen asleep. Flying over the city while carrying a pregnant Tamsin had drained all her energy.

"Your doubt overcame Hades," Dyson said.

"Well, she is carrying his child. Wait, who is this sleeping child? Did you already have your baby?" Lauren asked, despite the fact that Tamsin still looked obviously pregnant.

"Do you have to ask? This is obviously Heather. You know, the scars, the dagger," Vex remembered how she looked like when he and Evony saved her.

"Okay, but why is she a child now?" Lauren asked. This could help with some of her medical project, but this conversation should be saved for some other time.

"Hades turned her into a child when she tried to rescue me," Tamsin said, "Where's Bo?"

* * *

"Hey, wake up kid, Tamsin needs the bed and we need to fight some elders," Vex woke up Heather moments later. He picked up the child and put her on the ground next to Dyson. She could barely stand, but she held up her dagger like a sword. "Try not to cut out their hearts and kill them, okay?" He knew she was her oldest move.

"How many Elders do you think you can mesmer at once?" Dyson asked.

"We're about to find out," Vex held up his hands.

The controlled elders came at the two shifters, the mesmer and the young ancient. They had their weapons dropped by the mesmer. Then some of them got into physical fights with the wolf and the panther.

Idiot Mark threw a punch at one of them, but he missed. Before he had his throat ripped out, Heather jumped onto the back of the elder and knocked him out with the pommel of dagger. Mark looked at the child with disbelief, and Heather shot him a "You are welcome" look, while punching the other elder in the jaw, knocking him out too.

* * *

"You mean who he still is? Just because he's gone... doesn't mean he's not still out there. Waiting... Watching... Evil never dies," Bo said to Dyson. It's only been three days since they defeated Hades, but Dagny had already aged three months in human standard since she was born. Bo couldn't emphasis how important it was to raise her little sister right.

Lauren turned around and look at the backseat of the convertible, "I think we should take her back to Evony?" A brunette child was sleeping there.

"Evony is going to kill us, isn't she?" Bo asked.

"Probably," Lauren shrugged, "Raising a child is not easy, especially in her situation."

Bo and Lauren drove up to Evony's house. They got off the car. Lauren picked up the child from the back seat, waking her up.

"_Ma fille,_" Evony ran up to her child.

"_Maman,_" Heather raised her arms, indicating she either wanted a hug or to be picked up.

Lauren passed up the young child to Evony. She planted many kisses on the toddler's face, "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

"We don't know what Hades did to her. She hasn't spoken since we found her," Lauren explained, "Evony, you..."

"I am not crying!" Evony denied. She wiped her tears with her fingers.

"You are bleeding," Lauren spoke. Evony looked at her fingertips. Those were tears mixing with blood. She was crying blood.

"It's fine," Evony looked at her baby who was shooting her a worried look and holding her even tighter, "Don't worry, mommy is okay."

"EVONY!" Lauren quickly caught Evony as she collapsed into the ground.

= To Be Continued… =

_Unrelated, I believe Vex deserves a happy ending, but not with Mark though. Screw Mark, that little shit._


	12. Death

_This chapter was painful to write. I keep this really short since I don't want to drag on._

* * *

"Evony, Vex is here," Bo entered the observation room in Lauren's clinic. Lauren was standing by the side of Evony's bed, monitoring her condition. Heather was lying down next to Evony with her arm around the Evony's waist.

"You wanted to see me?" Vex asked the rhetorical question. He knew why she wanted him to be here. Evony was down to her final moment. He knew she wanted him to take care of Heather, "I know what you are going to say. You will get better and you will take care of your daughter by yourself, just like you did many years ago."

Evony coughed, "I don't want to die, but this is not something I can control. Heather is literally a two-year-old child. She is the Morrigan and she can't even feed or fight. She can't even talk yet. The elders are going to kill her and replace her. You have to keep her alive."

"I don't know, Evony. What do I get out of this?" Vex teased, "Maybe if you ask nicely." Of course, he would do this. Hell, he raised her son. He wouldn't mind raising her daughter. He did it once years ago after they recused her form her abusive father and he would do it again.

One thing he would't admit was that he would miss Evony. They had their best friend moment. He loved Evony as a partner in crime. They had always had chemistry together.

"I am not asking. I am commanding," Evony stated the obvious. "Did you think I got rich by being nice to people? No. I got rich from pressuring people to give me what I want." Dying and she was still feisty. She coughed again and there was blood coming out of her eyes and nose. She didn't want her daughter see her like that, but the stubborn little girl wouldn't leave.

"You already knew I would raise her as my own," Vex grabbed Evony's hand and planted a kiss on it.

"I did," Evony put her other hand on Vex's hand.

Lauren looked at Evony's heart monitor and her chart. Her condition was getting worst by the seconds. Evony only had minutes to live.

The room was in dead silent until Evony screamed in pain. Tears and blood filled her eyes. She felt like she was choking with her own blood. "This hurts so bad," Evony wrapped her arms around her chest and stomach area. Her inside was burning. Lauren injected more morphine into Evony's bloodstream. Evony hated the needle, but this eased her pain, "Baby girl, I am sorry I don't get to see you growing up again." She placed her hand on Heather's face.

Karma was a bitch.

"Mama, don't go," Heather talked for the first time after she was turned back into a child.

"You are in good hands," Evony smiled at her daughter and closed her eyes. The heart rate monitor bleeped.

Vex held a fist. Bo held Lauren. Heather held her mother.

"NOOOOOOO. It was your fault," Heather yelled at Lauren.

She saw this child crying, holding the lifeless body of her mother. Yes, she knew this child was actually a grown fae who was possibly a thousand years old, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling for her. She knew she was at fault. She was the one who killed the former Morrigan. She tried to pry the little child from her mother, but Heather's little hand gripped so strongly. Her tears dripped onto the beautiful woman's face and chest. Lauren knew this would be Bo's exact reaction in fifty years when it would finally be her time.

"I am sorry," Lauren mumbled.

= To Be Continued… =


	13. Happy Ending

_I am a sucker for happy ending. May I parody Kenzi's famous poem?_

_Happy ending is for sucka, for sucka, for sucka. Happy ending is for sucka, bitch._

* * *

"Take chi," Heather said to Bo.

"There is no use. The nuclear DNA in every cell in her body is damaged. Even if Bo brings her back to life, she will only live for minutes or maybe seconds," Lauren put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

_What's the point of staying alive when there is nothing to live for?_ Heather thought to herself. She grabbed her dagger and line it up with her wrist, "Mother, coming."

"What are you doing?" Vex mesmerized Heather's hand to prevent her from cutting herself.

Suddenly, Evony's body glowed green. The green turned golden.

Evony opened her eyes. She grasped for air.

"MOTHER!" Heather dropped her dagger and hugged Evony.

The golden glow went away.

"I am here for you, baby," Evony hugged back. She brushed her fingers along her toddler daughter's hair, "Don't cry. The Morrigan shouldn't cry."

Was this the work of Hades? Heather didn't know. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was held on to her mother forever.

"Did you go to Hell and make a deal with Hades?" Lauren asked.

"No," Evony said, "Everything just went black."

"I need some blood," Lauren grabbed Evony's hand and pricked her finger. She collected the blood with a test strip and inserted it to the attachment on her phone, "Your cells."

"My cell what?" Evony asked, "I feel different. I feel good. I feel fae."

"They are regenerating," Lauren said.

"That means she is okay?" Bo asked.

"She is more than okay. The nuclear DNA in her body are not only regenerating. They are transforming. It seems that she is turning back to," Lauren paused, "Fae."

"Are you sure?" Evony asked.

"Test run?" Heather looked Evony in the eyes.

"Test run," Evony smiled, "I am pretty hungry."

"Artists downstairs," She turned to Lauren and Bo. Her eyes said _Don't try to stop us. If she really has been turned back, she has to feed._ Despite of the dark tone of this intent, Heather still looked so cute.

"You know you can't stop me," Evony translated for her daughter.

"I am not going to," Lauren said.

* * *

That night, Evony didn't stay in her rich husband's mansion. She was in the Morrigan's apartment, lying on bed, holding Heather in her arms. She stroked her fingers along her daughter's arm.

After practicing speaking for the last few hours, Heather could finally speak in full sentence, "I am so happy you are back. I hope you liked the taste of your dinner."

"I do. You have good taste." Evony planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Don't scare me again," Heather begged.

"I won't. From now on, leave all the worry to me, okay?" Evony promised.

"Sure, until I am sixteen again and old enough to move away," Heather smiled.

"I can live with that," Evony smiled. It felt like a new beginning. _It was always just the two of them and they will always be together._

= Fin =

Thanks for reading! I hope you like Evony's ending. I do not intend to rewriting ending for the other characters. I only write this fan fiction because Evony was unfortunately underused and we never see her ending.


End file.
